fanversefandomcom-20200223-history
AVP:the hunt
'This article was written by 'Xenosaiyan57' and 'Nightmare76. Please do not edit this fiction without the writer's permission. SECTION 1:SEEKING S'loss' alarm shouts as all the signals of the Ravagers wrist bracers disappear S'loss zoomed in further to see a huge white Xenomorph with spikes on the top and sides of his head and two poisonous tails standing atop a decapitated Yautja. S'loss looked astounded watching the mighty creature claim victory over an elite warrior. Not wanting to miss out on this opportunity S'loss gathered his equipment and boarded his ship and headed to earth. Section 2: Hunger Mars went into his pouncing position as he saw a deer walk by. He released his fear inducing pheromones causing the the deer to panic/ As soon as the deer was within range, Mars pounced and gave the deer a head bite. Mars then quickly ate his meal to the bone and left. For some reason he was hungrier than usual. Mars walked in the dark forest looking for another suitable meal. He walked out of the forest and found a small farm with five cows. Mars quickly ran forward and easily killed them all with all his limbs and his tails. Within thirty minutes he finished eating. He then began to smell the house and picked up the scent of one large adult and one baby mars then jumped through the window ready for another meal. Section 3: Arrival S'loss' ship had tracked the Xenomorph to the farm and landed close by. After exiting his ship, S'loss discovered the Xenomorph attacking a human and it's child. S'loss hardly cared for humans, but he saw the Serpent's attack as dishonorable. He quicklly leaped in the house after the Serpent and fired a net trapping it. The human grabbed her child and ran from the house screaming "Monsters!" as S'loss drew his combi stick, but before he could attack, Mar's broke free, pushed him against the wall and attempted a head bite, but S'loss grabbed the Xenomorph's inner jaw to avoid the attack and stabbed it in the jaws with his wrist blades. The Xenomorph released S'loss as he wailed in pain. S'loss rushed at the Serpent and slashed him arocss the shoulder with his combi stick, but Mars countered by slashing S'loss across the chest with his razor sharp claws and knocking his combi stick from his hands. Mar's then attempted to impale S'loss with his tails, but S'loss caught them and swung Mar's around for a few moments and then sent him crashing through the wall. S'loss aimed his plasma caster at the fallen Serpent, but Mars quickly leaped to his feet and avoided the blast. S'loss continued to fire at Mars, but he kept avoiding the blasts and eventually escaped. S'loss let out a loud roar as he gathered his combi stick and gave chase. Section 4:transformation Mars ran swiftly as his wounds healed abnormally fast suddenly he stopped as his skin started tearing apart 's'loss watched the xenomorph deciding to honorably kill mars by waiting ,soon mars grew a large crest his spikes on the top and sides of his head enlarged and became webed with red skin he kept his x scar he grew an additional sail on his back he grew 4 feet(now 14 ft) and grew retractabal insect leg like appendages used for stabbing similar to the queen he also grew another head.Mars was now a young preatorian. Section 5:Alien vs Predator The new preatorian mars roars loudly as he runs at his deadly advesary,s'loss notices in disbelief that even with that increased mass mars is even faster than before,sloss then jumps in the air and fires his plasma caster repeatedly mars roars with anger and pain as he is shot,sloss is amazed not many enemys survive even one shot let alone multiple shots,mars doeas a sharp turn as he runs at s'loss,the yautja again attempts to jump however this time mars whips his tail in the air just as he jumps hitting sloss hard in the stomach,s'loss go's flying as he crashes through multiple trees and finally ends up hitting a car in a road mars notices s'loss is at a disadvantage and lunges forward however s'loss charges his plasma caster and shoots mars arm off,mars falls to the floor and lays still ,the yautja hunter then walks toward his advasery and readys his wrist bracer,suddenly!!! mars backsmacks s'loss in the face sending his bio mask falling off and s'loss spining then mars readys his tail to slash s'loss however s'loss grabs the tail but mars jerks his blade upward cutting s'loss's eye and poisoning leaving a scar s'loss roars and then jumps onto a tree and shoots mars in his chest,s'loss then gets his medicomp and heals his eye preventing further spreading but it couldnt save the blindness s'loss roars and lunges angrily towards mars but mars uses his retractable spikes and stabs s'loss s'loss then stabs mars with his wristblades and shoots him with his plasmacaster sending mars flying then they looked at eachother both hurt horribly with neither side having the advantage s'loss then realizes what he has to do he then runs toward a bridge and watches as mars follows slowly due to the pain s'loss then activates his self destruct device and places it on the bridge he then jumps off mars then jumps off ready to pursue his advesery to the death,perfect then s'loss shoots mars twice and plumets into the water he then swims away suddenly the bomb activates sending chumps of concrete down on mars mars screeches as he is sent into the water.s'loss finally reaches land and looks at the water he weakly roars in victoory and collapses due to pain and exhaustion suddenly a cloaked ship appears and picks up the warrior.s'loss looks at the earth as his wounds are tended to and feels that mars is not dead he then realizes that they are sworn enemies with many battles to come s'loss then thinks he'll be ready for him and and prepares for some much needed rest. Epilogue The concrete of the bridge moves slightly and suddly mars hand comes out of the rubble,the mighty xenomorph roars as he swims to the surface while his body heals its self from its immense wounds. Category:Xenosaiyan57 Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Fanon Category:Fiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fiction